<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until The Millennium, Will We Meet Again by RulerOfThePandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539744">Until The Millennium, Will We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas'>RulerOfThePandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Marvel Has Pokemon (Request Series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Author Fixes Said Mistake, Author Made A Mistake, Gen, Marvel in the Pokemon Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our amazing Doctor Bruce Banner meets Xerneas, goes on a journey, meets some old friends, gains a new friend, and will have to wait a millennium to meet again with another.<br/>---<br/>Alternatively, the author derped in their research and now fixes that mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Azurill, Bruce Banner &amp; Clefairy, Bruce Banner &amp; Comfey, Bruce Banner &amp; Jigglypuff, Bruce Banner &amp; Mawile, Bruce Banner &amp; Snubbull, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Marvel Has Pokemon (Request Series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until The Millennium, Will We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/gifts">Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks  to Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae for pointing out my mistake. This is for you!<br/>Apologies if someone is out of character. That happens, but fanfiction is about interpretation and expression. Also, apologies for the journey portion being so vague. This story really didn't want to be written.</p><p> </p><p>Also this story's title in my notes was "The Author Derped: The Tale of Bruce &amp; Xerneas" and on the word doc it was titled "Bruce's adventure with Xerneas".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce was either lost or some psychic Pokémon thought they could be funny and play a trick on him. He could swear that he’s passed that same strange looking tree several times. Though, now that he thinks about it… It kind of looks like a Stantler. Taking a glance around, he comes to the conclusion that he is simply lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking closer to the strange tree, he spotted a small group of kids/teens huddled near it. A quick glance had him looking again when an uncapped marker caught his attention. Whilst not a confrontational type of person, the scientist could not let that go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he called, rushing to the group. They turned, startled, to watch his approach. “What do you think you’re doing? Don’t you know those markers are toxic to the environment!? And you were going to do- what with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group, of maybe four, looked to one another, stepping away from the tree and giving just enough room for Bruce to place himself between the tree and the kids. Much like dealing with Tony when the engineer went on a binge and neglected his health, Bruce placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the kids. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest of the group- a girl of 11 perhaps- glanced nervously around the group before blurting, “It was Derek and Caroline’s idea! Jimmy was telling us that his uncle says that this tree has been here for a thousand years or so and Derek thought it was ugly and Caroline agreed and said we should go spruce it up! I’m sorry, mister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce softened at the girl’s apology, but the other kids glared. She obviously didn’t want to be there and the others obviously didn’t like being ratted out. “It wasn’t your idea, kiddo, so you have nothing to apologise for. Although, for the rest of you! Just because you don’t like the way something looks, doesn’t mean it’s okay to cause mass environmental damage. It is </span>
  <span>never</span>
  <span> okay to cause </span>
  <span>ANY</span>
  <span> environmental damage.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Xerneas blinked, taking in their surroundings for the first time in a millennium. They blinked again at the sight of a human standing in front of them, back turned and hands on hips. Huh. Not an expected sight in the least. Not that the bar was very high, so to speak. Time always changes things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking beyond the human, Xerneas spotted a small group of smaller humans. Three were huddled together with looks of petulance, while the fourth sported a sad demeanor. Well, that just won’t do. Braying gently, they stepped forward and gingerly approached the saddened human. “Xer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small human glanced up, eyes widening. They gasped quietly and their hands flew to their mouth. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaining confidence, Xerneas shifted forward and lightly nudged the small human’s chest. The human made a strange noise and brought their hands from their face. They reached forward hesitantly, then confidently after receiving another light nudge, and gave Xerneas’ snout a tender pat; making that same strange noise.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce was astonished. What was a strange tree, was actually a Pokémon. He turned to the other children. “Do you see what you could have possibly harmed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three nodded in shock, eyes glued to the Pokémon. In unison the kids declared, “We won’t do it again! Promise!” and scampered off leaving Bruce and the young girl with the Pokémon. Bruce frowned and shook his head. Honestly, leaving their friend was just rude. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Though,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce thought with a pang of guilt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘so was I, wasn’t I?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist turned to the girl and Pokémon and felt a pang in his heart: The girl was holding the Pokémon’s snout, eyes closed in happiness. It made Bruce’s heart ache with nostalgia. His mother’s Rapidash loved hugs, may rest find her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So, kiddo,” the scientist started to say as he caught her attention. “Want to help me out of these woods. You can even bring your new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl giggled and nodded, still keeping a hold of the Pokémon.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Now, Bruce wasn’t stupid- far from, in fact. That being said, he can tell that he’s being followed. Has been followed ever since he helped Xern and Diana, the girl from the woods. Of course, if you were a 10’- by approximation- Pokémon, it would be hard to not be spotted. Xern also wasn’t trying to be subtle anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been through four towns, three woods, several different routes, and a city in the trees. All with Xern right behind him. Now Bruce was at a coastal town; his final stop on the Mainland before he journeys to the Islands. It was a little ridiculous. He turned to Xern- who was walking next to him- just before they came upon the PokéCenter and smiled wryly. “Xern. After tonight, you won’t be able to follow me. Will you at least give me a clue as to why you’re trying to protect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xer!?” Xerneas looked shocked at being caught. They thought it wasn’t that noticeable. Apparently it was. Before either man or Pokémon could say something further, a weight collided with the scientist and unbalanced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BRUCIE-BEAR!!!!!!!!!” The weight, another human, exclaimed. The person wiggled around, getting comfortable. “I haven’t seen you in ages!!! Then again, I also left as soon as I could. Got a little too claustrophobic with Howard’s ego taking up most of the town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce blinked, moisture building a little. “... Yeah. Hey, Tony. It has been a while… You got out too? I mean, obviously… But still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled back, the brightest and most genuine smile on the engineer’s face. “Yep! Once mom and Javis ganged up on Howard, he had no choice but to let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce gave a tentative smile back. He never understood why certain fathers were the way they were. But at least his friend was out. He was safe. A set of heavy footfalls drew his attention, though not before seeing Tony’s face twist in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony/Fey!” Two voices called in unison mingled with the call of a Pokémon. Two men of similar build and height- though very different in looks- stopped before the two scientists, looking at the smaller brunette in concern. A Pokémon that looked like a wreath of colourful flowers also expressed concern, if the aroma wafting from it was any indication. The engineer grumbled and gestured carelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green Bean, meet Captain No-Brains and Tall-Dark-And-Dumb. Boys, meet my Brucie-Bear, my Lean Green Angry Machine, my sweet Green Bean!” Yep. This was Tony alright. Complete with kissy-face and all. “Bruce would hold out his hand for you to shake, but I don’t want him to catch your stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on! I apologised and really truly meant it!” The blonde man groused. The brunette next to him turned his face, covering his mouth, as his shoulders shook with- presumably- laughter. The blonde grumbled before giving a brief wave. “Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette held up a finger- a very metallic-looking finger- before clearing his throat. He smiled warmly, “James Barnes. Bucky to my dumb blonde friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Tony’s grumble of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bucky to go with his dumb looking face”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bruce smiled a brief smile back. “Bruce Banner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fey!!” The Pokémon called to the humans, indignant. Their little cheeks puffed as the humans looked. “Comfey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Tony brightened and gestured Comfey forward. “This is Comfey! She’s been traveling with us for a bit, but doesn’t really fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fey!” Bruce smiled softly at Comfey, bringing his hand to gently stroke the Pokémon. She was a beauty. Maybe… Just maybe… “Comfey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, aren’t you still looking for another Pokémon? She’s a Fairy Type.” Tony babbled a bit more, but Bruce wasn’t listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maala.” And just like that, he felt a connection to Comfey. A nudge drew his attention away, however. Looking to his previous walking companion, Xern bobbed their head in a faux-nod. One last nudge to Bruce, Xern turned and walked away. Between one moment and the next the stag-like Pokémon disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Tony cocked his head in confusion. He looked to his friend for answers, only to find tears streaking down the scientist’s face. “Bruce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was good bye,” he choked out. Through his tears, Bruce smiled. Xern was sure they would meet again. Bruce believed that, too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“We met on that day.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A hero, you were.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Silent, with little to say,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As I started to stir.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A journey we underwent.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sights to see.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Places to be.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And at the end, you were spent.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Memories we have,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Never to be forgotten.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A whole split in half,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Millennium is their Haven.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the tears will dry.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Until the millennium,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will we meet again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Until then, this is Goodbye."</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONUS:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that Xerneas, the legendary Pokémon?” Tony asked when everything calmed down. Everyone looked at the small brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wut?” (It should be noted that everyone but Tony is shocked and confused.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poem is mine. If it's bad, blame me.<br/>This took a long while to write, not only because I have a hard time writing anything longer than a snippet, but because I have a kiddo to take care of. Life took a strange turn for me. So, I am still taking requests on this series and I will still answer questions. I should specify that I answer questions with a question mark at the end. I had to delete a comment that nitpicked and ignored that I specified that any Marvel knowledge came from the Cinematic Universe. Thanks for understanding and for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>